Ne jouez pas avec le feu
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU: les Feux de l'Emblème 6. Qui dit feu dit sang de Fala, qui dit sang de Fala dit Alvis, et qui dit Wilwy dit tortures subtiles à base de bishôs, de yaoi et de méchanceté. Donc OUI il y a Alvis, OUI du yaoi, et OUI l'evilitude de fin de soirée est là!
1. Chapter 1

Et voili voilou le nouvel épisode des Feux de l'Emblème! Vous l'attendiez, hein? Allez, quelqu'un quand même, non? Bon bref. Cette fois-ci, Alvis subit mes foudres! Pour le reste, que dire? Yurius raconte ce qui arrive au pauvre Vivis...

Bêta lectrice : Lumeha

La cloche sonne, indiquant la fin du cours. Tout le monde est soulagé, y compris toi. Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'un mois depuis la fin des vacances, et tu en as déjà assez... Vite, tu remballes tes affaires, pour partir plus vite. C'est enfin la fin de la journée. Tu as l'air fatigué, non? C'est vrai que la vie n'est pas tellement facile pour toi ces temps-ci. Ton emploi du temps est tout sauf léger, ai-je entendu dire. Aussi, tu t'es disputé avec ton ami Sigurd il n'y a pas longtemps, tu regrettes, mais tu ne sais pas comment faire marche arrière. C'est dommage, je trouve. Vous vous entendiez bien... Tu devrais essayer de lui parler... Et puis, certaines classes te donnent du fil à retordre. Ces jeunes, de nos jours... ils ne respectent rien ni personne, ils ne t'écoutent pas quand tu essayes de leur expliquer quelque chose. Du coup, tu es obligé d'élever la voix. Tu n'aimes pas ça, mais c'est nécessaire. Forcément, personne n'ose te tenir tête quand tu te mets en colère. On dit même que la terre tremble et que les cafards quittent leurs fissures... Mais tu es quelqu'un de tranquille, et tu n'aimes pas ça. Et pour compléter le tableau, il y a eu cette histoire avec Valter. Honnêtement, ç'a été ta plus grande erreur depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et toi, les rares qui savaient te l'avaient dit, mais vous continuiez à vous voir. Juste pour un peu de ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour... Depuis que Diadora t'a quitté, tu n'es plus le même. Tu cherches un peu d'attention, de tendresse, je dirais, rien de plus. Quelqu'un pour t'aimer un peu... Nous t'aimons, nous, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce que tu cherches, c'est quelqu'un pour qui vivre, pour qui être là, et qui te rende ton attention. Pas plus... Tu pensais qu'avec Valter, tu pouvais essayer de mettre quelque chose sur pied, pas la même chose qu'avec Diadora bien sûr, mais une sorte de relation basée sur l'attirance mutuelle, et sur cette envie d'attentions. Juste histoire de... Ca a été un scandale énorme, quand ils se sont rendus compte de cette relation entre professeur et élève. Ils vous ont obligé à vous séparer, à ne plus vous voir, et ils voulaient te mettre à la porte. Finalement, tu t'en es tiré avec un simple avertissement. Une chance qu'ils n'avaient aucun autre professeur de latin sous la main, n'est-ce pas? Ils t'ont gardé, finalement. Une chance, vraiment...

Tu effaces le tableau et toutes ses déclinaisons. Les derniers sont en train de sortir de la salle. Ils sont contents, la journée est finie. Personne ne prend le temps de te dire au revoir, ils sont bien trop soulagés de s'en aller. Ce n'est pas que tu es un mauvais professeur, mais en général, le latin n'enflamme pas les foules. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air... comme si quelque chose allait se passer... Tu sais, le genre qui fait dire "j'ai un mauvais pressentiment". La scène se déroule devant moi comme au ralenti. Tu te retournes vers le bureau pour ranger le reste de tes affaires dans ton sac. Il y a encore du bruit dans la salle, les derniers qui s'en vont. L'un d'eux te dit au revoir, d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable que les autres, et tu relèves la tête. Je suis derrière lui, et je ne vois pas son visage, mais je vois le tien. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de t'allumer, comme une lampe. Tu souris, pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, et tes yeux s'illuminent. C'est là que Yuria, qui vient de me rejoindre, et moi-même, nous prions pour avoir tout faux. Et le pire, c'est que le gosse à qui tu souris doit te le rendre, vu ton expression. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux roux, presque rouges, qu'il a coupés au niveau du lobe de l'oreille. Je crois que toutes les prières à Fala, Elimine ou quelque divinité que ce soit ne pourra rien changer. Je crois que tu viens de tomber amoureux, et une fois de plus d'un de tes élèves. Si seulement tu savais dans quel désastre tu viens de plonger...

Il s'écoule deux jours avant que tu ne puisses le revoir. Pendant ces deux jours, Yuria prévient Cyas, parce qu'il est plus proche de toi que nous et qu'il pourra essayer de t'empêcher de faire encore une énorme erreur, et je suis tes moindres faits et gestes pour deviner si vraiment, tu es amoureux ou pas. Malheureusement, tu es tête en l'air, tu souris tout le temps, tu as l'air de marcher sur un nuage... J'essaie de suivre aussi ton nouveau coup de coeur. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le qualifier de "craquant". Il est encore assez jeune pour que ses traits soient encore doux, presque enfantins, et éclairés par des yeux presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Presque autant que les tiens. Il traîne souvent avec une rouquine qui lui ressemble trop pour ne pas être sa soeur. Mais elle ne sourit jamais, elle. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vue faire. Mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Si je veux agir, je dois passer par elle.

Deux jours sont passés, trop vite pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De retour en cours de latin. A peine dans la salle, personne n'y croit. Tu affiches un sourire radieux à faire passer le soleil pour une banale lampe de chevet, tu ne te fâches même pas quand on te massacre une fois de plus tes déclinaisons, et tu vas même jusqu'à nous faire étudier un texte intéressant! On se doute bien que ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il fait beau. Ton élève maintenant sûrement préféré est au premier rang, et il a l'air de boire tes paroles. Il note tout ce que tu dis, et à mon avis, ça doit bien être le seul. Yuria et moi sommes assis juste derrière. On espère encore que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination collective, que tu as juste souri à un élève qui te paraissait moins énervant que les autres. Mais ton regard revient toujours sur lui. Quand tu as fait l'appel et su son nom, tu as hésité une seconde. Maintenant, tu sais. Tu sais qu'il s'appelle Azel. Tu sais son nom. Grâce à ta liste, tu sais même quelles options il a choisies et sa date de naissance. Mais tu ne sais toujours pas le plus important... Je ne te le dirai pas. Cyas, Yuria et moi, nous voulons te protéger, t'empêcher de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie (ou la seconde après la fois où, complètement ivre, tu avais mis le feu sans faire attention à la voiture de ton voisin), mais aucun de nous trois n'a le coeur de te briser le tien une fois de plus. Tu ne mérites pas ça. En même temps, tu ne mérites pas autant d'ennuis... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Laisser faire les choses?

* * *

Bon, je sais, je m'enfonce dans le très bizarre . Une petite review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié? Bah non! Bon, par contre, c'est vrai que nos deux petits zouaves, Vivis et Zel, je les avais un peu remisés au placard. Jusqu'à ce qu'une Evil Lume me fasse du chantage! Alors du coup, comme je m'ennuyais en Haute-Marne en attendant de manger, j'ai vite tapé ça. Très vite. Donc c'est très naze. Vous serez prévenus!

Titre: Ne jouez pas avec le feu

Chapitre 2:

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Alvis, Alvis... Une fois de plus, tu vas te brûler les ailes... Une fois de plus, tu vas toucher ce que tu ne dois pas. Mais j'ai beau parler, il est déjà trop tard. Le poison est dans tes veines. Ce poison a un nom, il s'appelle Azel. Un joli nom pour un poison, un charmant visage pour une menace trop dangereuse pour toi. Tu as beau être fort, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas vaincre. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vaincre, mais plutôt être vaincu. Tu veux qu'il soit tien, mais tu veux être sien. Réfléchis bien, cher cousin, réfléchis avant de faire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter avant longtemps... Réfléchis avant de t'empoisonner...

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous _

_Poison_

_Youre poison running through my veins_

_Youre poison, I dont want to break these chains_

Tu ne devrais pas. Nous savons qui il est, mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu veux trop de lui, trop et tout de suite. Si seulement tu attendais de savoir, il serait possible de faire machine arrière. Il ne t'en coûterait que ton coeur... Mais tu n'as jamais été le genre à attendre, n'est-ce pas? Ce que tu veux, tu le veux tout de suite... Ce que tu veux est à double tranchant. Tu vas te détruire, mais tu vas également le détruire... Le proverbe "si tu aimes vraiment quelque chose, laisse-le partir" n'a jamais rien voulu dire pour toi. Et si tu ne peux pas l'avoir? S'il ne veut pas de toi? Est-ce que tu vas le détruire afin que personne d'autre ne l'ait? Fais attention, Alvis, tu joues un jeu dangereux...

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, Im caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

Petit à petit, je te vois tisser ta toile autour de lui. Les petits sourires quand tu penses que personne à part lui ne te regarde, les petites discussions après le cours (parce qu'apparemment, il s'intéresse à ce que tu fais!) et surtout, la douceur dans ta voix quand tu l'appelles ou que tu lui poses une question. Ne t'en fais pas, il faut bien te connaître pour la déceler, mais justement, je te connais bien, et cette note me fait peur. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûr que lui aussi soit innocent. Il a un sourire qui ferait craquer toutes les filles, mais je crois... qu'il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il le dédie. Peut-être qu'il apprécie juste de voir que tu l'aimes bien... Oui, peut-être...

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Dont want to touch you but you're under my skin _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous _

_Poison, you're poison running through my veins_

Fais attention, Alvis, Azel n'est pas Valter... Autant avec lui, tu pouvais montrer ton côté brutal, direct, et oserais-je dire, un peu sauvage, autant avec ta nouvelle proie, il va te falloir chasser tout en finesse. Et quand tu l'auras dans tes filets, n'attaque pas, ne prends pas ce que tu veux quand tu le veux. Valter t'aimait et te haïssait tout à la fois, et je pense que c'était identique pour toi. Tu le blessais pour lui montrer que tu l'aimais, tu l'embrassais pour lui montrer que tu le détestais. Azel est plus fragile et tu le briserais si tu agissais ainsi envers lui. Ne l'oublie pas, rien n'est encore gagné.

_You're poison, I dont wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

Oh bien sûr, je pense que tu as fait patte de velours pour aborder le sujet finalement. Parce que ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais que tu l'as finalement fait. Bon, d'accord, ne prends pas Yuria pour une idiote. Elle s'est rendu compte bien plus vite que Cyas et moi qu'il s'était finalement passé quelque chose. D'abord, ton sourire qui ne te quitte plus. Ensuite, celui d'Azel, qui semble un miroir du tien. Et puis ces regards que vous échangez de temps en temps, toujours quand vous pensez que les gens autour ne s'en rendent pas compte. Vous discutez encore après les cours, voire en sortant du lycée, comme professeur et élève. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de latin que vous parliez...

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous_

_Poison_

_Youre poison running through my veins_

Comme je le disais donc, je suis sûr de savoir comment tu t'y es pris. Déjà, il fallait que tu le voies seul à seul, tu n'allais pas te déclarer avec tout le monde autour. Ou alors, c'est que tu as des tendances suicidaires que je ne connaissais pas... Donc tu as attendu d'être seul avec lui, par exemple lors d'une de vos discussions d'après-cours. Vous avez dû commencer par parler de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Et puis, petit à petit, tu as dû aborder le sujet, très légèrement d'abord, puis plus franchement. Il ne devait pas savoir comment réagir aux avances de son professeur. C'est là que tu as dû te lever de ton bureau où tu devais être assis, et faire un geste du genre poser la main sur son épaule. Là, il a certainement voulu se dégager et partir, en balbutiant une excuse incompréhensible. Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé partir. Tu l'as peut-être retenu, mais même ce geste risquait d'être trop brutal. Je pense que tu as plutôt parlé, du genre "je dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur", avec un regard triste qui a dû soit le convaincre, soit au moins le décider à rester un peu plus. Et alors, tu t'es approché de lui, tu t'es penché sur lui, et...

_Youre poison, I dont wanna_

_Break these chains_

... et tu as bouclé ta chaîne autour de lui. Emprisonné dans ta toile, à ta merci. Ensuite, comme je te l'aurais conseillé si tu m'avais fait part de tes intentions (ce que tu n'as pas fait, rien d'étonnant à ça), tu as dû y aller tout en douceur. Si c'était Valter, tu l'aurais directement ramené chez toi, ou même simplement poussé sur le bureau, et... Bref. Là, tu n'es sûrement pas allé plus loin que l'embrasser. Ce qui est déjà pas mal compte tenu des circonstances.

_Poison_

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous _

Et maintenant? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Le voir en cachette, comme tu faisais avec Valter? On sait comment ça a fini, quand quelqu'un vous a surpris et a ébruité toute l'histoire. Votre histoire. Ca a mal tourné pour tous les deux. Est-ce que tu veux la même chose pour Azel? Les petites discussions au lycée, où vous vous retenez de vous sauter dessus (ou en tous cas, toi, tu te retiens), les rencontres parfaitement fortuites en dehors, les petites soirées dans des endroits où on ne risque pas de vous reconnaître? Le faire venir chez toi, peut-être? Dans ton appartement de célibataire, toujours mal rangé, où la dernière fois que je suis venu, ton ordinateur voisinait avec une plante verte dans une boîte de pizza? Honnêtement, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

_Poison/_

_I dont want to break these chains_

Tu ne veux pas briser ces chaînes qui te retiennent à lui, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'est enroulée autour de vous. Maintenant qu'elle vous relie. Mais cette chaîne est dangereuse pour vous. Elle vous empoisonnera et vous détruira. L'amour est aveugle, dit-on. Et en effet, il vous empêche de voir que vous vous trompez...

_Poison, oh no_

_Runnin deep inside my veins,_

_Burnin deep inside my veins_

_Its poison_

_I dontt wanna break these chains_

Ne te méprends pas, je suis très heureux que tu le sois également. Ou plutôt, je le serais si ton bonheur était sans tache. S'il ne risquait pas de se briser bientôt et de te briser le coeur. Tu ne sais pas, comment aurais-tu su? Tu as choisi ton poison et personne ne peut t'aider. Comme je te connais, tu boiras la coupe jusqu'à la lie. Même si le poison doit te détruire.

_Poison _

* * *

Tâdâm! Et voilà! Et en plus, c'est une songfic! Vive Alice Cooper!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Il était bien temps que le chapitre suivant arrive, non? Donc voilà enfin la suite des déboires de Vivis et Zel, les pauvres... Honnêtement, je ne suis pas tendre avec eux. Mais après tout, c'est ce qui vous plaît, hein? :p En tous cas, merci à Lumeha pour l'aide et le support qu'elle m'a fournis!

* * *

Le temps a passé. Il faut bien qu'il passe, non? Deux semaines. Deux semaines que toi et Azel êtes ensemble. Deux semaines qui t'ont rendu plus heureux que jamais. Tu ne t'es pas particulièrement affiché avec lui pendant ces deux semaines, mais tu ne nous l'as pas caché. Plutôt, Cyas, Yuria et moi t'avons cherché parce que nous voulions te parler, et nous avons débarqué en plein câlin... Tu n'as pas balbutié, tu n'as pas prétendu que celui que tu tenais dans tes bras venait de tomber et que tu l'avais rattrapé. Tu t'es contenté de sourire. Azel, par contre, a pris quasiment la même teinte que ses cheveux. Un véritable concours de tomates... Pas besoin de faire les présentations, puisque nous sommes dans la même classe, tous: Cyas, Yuria, moi-même et ton bien-aimé. Tu nous as simplement regardés, et cela suffisait...

Deux semaines, donc. Deux semaines où tu as pu voir tous les jours celui qui désormais fait battre ton coeur... Certains diront deux semaines de guimauve, mais ce sont deux semaines de tendresse qui t'ont aidées à guérir tes blessures et à retrouver tes ailes, pour à nouveau voler près du soleil... Deux semaines où tu l'as vu tous les jours. Une parenthèse de tranquillité pour toi.

Une parenthèse... c'est bien le mot... Elle s'est bien vite refermée, trop vite à ton goût. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais longtemps, et avec toi, leur durée de vie est singulièrement réduite... Comme il se doit dans les tragédies, les grandes, les tristes, celles qui font pleurer, nous étions tous là pour assister à la chute... Après l'un de tes cours, nous sommes restés pour discuter un peu avec vous deux, comme nous le faisions déjà avant que tu sois avec Azel. Nous étions assis sur les tables, toi appuyé contre le bureau et les bras passés autour de la taille de ton bien-aimé qui s'adossait à toi, à discuter de je ne sais même plus quoi. Cyas a remarqué qu'il était l'heure de partir, et Azel s'est souvenu qu'il avait des livres à prendre dans son casier. Il s'esquive, et nous sortons pour vous attendre. C'est là qu'entre en scène l'élément perturbateur. Quand tu n'es pas avec lui, Azel traîne toujours avec une fille, aussi rousse que lui, qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle n'est pas très facile à vivre, et elle n'aime pas la compagnie. En tous cas, elle ne passe guère de temps avec nous. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle entre dans la salle où tu es en train de ranger tes affaires. Nous sommes juste devant la porte, et nous entendons parfaitement ses paroles, alors que nous avions juré de ne rien te dire... Et elle ne prend pas de gants, elle va droit au but:

- Où est ton demi-frère?

Elle a l'air de se rendre alors compte qu'elle parle à un professeur, et elle rectifie:

- Où est votre demi-frère?

Dès que nous entendons ça, nous jetons un coup d'oeil par la porte pour voir ta réaction. Il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, la machine est lancée. Tu as l'air abasourdi. Non, le mot est trop faible. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre quelque chose de très lourd sur le crâne et qui essaye de déterminer s'il va perdre connaissance ou s'il va rester éveillé. En d'autres temps, tu as la tête de quelqu'un sur qui viennent de tomber de sacrés ennuis... Elle - je crois qu'elle s'appelle Aud... Aud-quelque chose - ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle t'a assené l'équivalent verbal d'un knock-out, et elle insiste:

- Alors, vous l'avez vu ou pas? J'ai un livre à lui emprunter et c'est im-por-tant!

Sous son regard exaspéré, tu finis par retrouver un semblant de vie, et tu lui réponds en bégayant tellement que ça en devient presque incompréhensible:

- Q-Q-Quel d-demi-f-f-f-frère?

Je la vois presque de profil, suffisamment pour distinguer le regard tu-es-demeuré-ou-quoi qu'elle te lance. Après quelques secondes, elle réalise que tu n'as visiblement pas idée de qui elle parle. Sur un ton spécial demeurés parfaitement assorti à son regard, elle s'exclame:

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes même pas au courant!

Non, d'après ton expression perdue, tu n'étais pas au courant. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour que tu ne le sois pas. Et comme des idiots, nous avons cru que ça durerait. Fous que nous sommes... Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voici que le dernier acteur revient en scène... Azel nous voit plantés devant la salle, il doit penser que nous attendons simplement que tu aies fini de tout ranger, et il entre dans la salle. Il se doute de quelque chose quand la rouquine - Audhumla, elle s'appelle Audhumla - se tourne vers lui et assène:

- Tu vois bien, Azel! Ton demi-frère, quoi!

Azel s'est figé, comme si la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de le savoir... Audhumla vous regarde l'un après l'autre, nous regarde, puis de nouveau Azel, puis Yuria, puis toi... Le silence est aussi léger que du plomb fondu.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant? Tout le monde le savait dans la famille, et pas vous?

Tu sembles retrouver un semblant de cohérence pour lui demander:

- Attends, de quelle famille tu parles?

Son signe de tête est si brutal que ses cheveux rouges comme les tiens mais beaucoup plus longs, s'envolent et giflent Azel, toujours pétrifié.

-Bah, la famille! Yurius, Yuria, tout ce petit monde, quoi!

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde est mal. Vous parce que votre relation est impossible, quelque soit l'angle sous laquelle on la regarde, et nous parce que personne ne vous a dit quoi que ce soit, pour vous protéger. Quand on y pense, maintenant, ça nous paraît stupide... Il aurait mieux valu te le dire tout de suite. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop tard... Et c'est là qu'elle sort la phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre, ni d'elle, ni de personne, surtout pas dans ce genre de situation:

-Enfin, moi, l'inceste, ça m'a jamais dérangé, mais bon, quand même, si t'es pas au courant...

Azel change de couleur et passe du rouge au blanc, puis au vert, et tu dois t'appuyer au bureau pour ne pas t'évanouir sur le champ.

Au final, il vous a fallu prendre la seule décision qui semblait possible. Bien qu'elle soit extrêmement douloureuse, il a bien fallu se décider. Il ne vous est plus possible de rester ensemble, et vous vous êtes séparés. Ce choix t'a laissé complètement sonné, sous le choc. A tel point que Cyas et moi avons dû te ramener chez toi. Tu n'arrivais plus à marcher, nous avons dû te soutenir. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas si facile... Les voisins que nous avons croisé ont certainement pensé que tu étais ivre, et l'escalier lui-même nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Mais enfin, nous sommes arrivés.Nous t'avons installé sur ton canapé, couché, plutôt, puisque même assis, tu ne tenais pas. Cyas est reparti aux nouvelles, pour savoir si les filles ont ramené Azel chez lui. Personnellement, je préfère rester avec toi. Ce n'est pas conseillé de te laisser seul, après ça. Je veille sur toi. Cette fois-ci, ton coeur a été brisé, sans espoir de retour. Ton bien-aimé t'a été retiré à jamais, et tu ne pourras pas le retrouver cette fois. Pauvre Alvis... pauvre de toi...

* * *

Et voilà... il ne reste qu'un chapitre! Courage! Reviews! Confettis!


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la fin du calvaire de Vivis et Zel! Deux chapitres d'un coup, vous êtes des veinards, les petits! Snif, déjà fini... (essuie une larme) Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode!!

* * *

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean, _

_My Bonnie lies over the sea,_

_My Bonnie lies over the ocean, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me._

Une journée a passé. Puis deux. Puis trois. Tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi. J'ai dû appeler le lycée pour leur dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu te rends compte? Devoir être excusé par un élève, ton propre cousin, en plus! Ceci dit, je n'ai pas eu à mentir. Tu n'es vraiment pas bien. Tu n'as même pas l'énergie de soulever le téléphone, alors t'excuser... Je n'ai pas pu rester avec toi autant que je le voulais, pour te soutenir un peu, je n'ai pas pu. Je dois quand même assister aux cours. Ca me dérange de te laisser tout seul, mais après tout, tu es un adulte, non? Tu es parfaitement capable de t'occuper de toi, au moins une journée... C'est ce que je croyais. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu. Tu n'avais pas beaucoup bougé, en près de dix heures. Alors te préparer quelque chose pour midi, n'en parlons même pas. Il a fallu que je m'en charge et que je te fasse manger, comme un enfant. N'importe qui aurait trouvé la situation hilarante, mais pas moi. Tu m'inquiètes, on dirait que tu as perdu toute énergie...Et je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu pleurer...

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me._

J'ai dû te laisser pour la nuit et rentrer chez moi. J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise, et j'ai discrêtement caché ce qui pouvait être tranchant. A croire que je m'occupais d'un enfant... Mais en même temps, avec le désordre qui règne chez toi, pas moyen d'être sûr que j'avais caché tout ce que tu pouvais utiliser pour mettre fin à tes jours... Je sais bien, ce n'est pas ton genre, mais on ne sait jamais. Il a bien fallu que je parte, ensuite, en espérant que tu retrouves un peu d'entrain...

Je reviens le lendemain soir, après les cours. Avant, je n'ai pas pu, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Azel n'est pas venu non plus. Il doit être dans le même état que toi... J'ai peur de ce que tu as pu faire pendant mon absence. J'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Mais finalement, quand j'arrive chez toi, je me rends compte que je me suis fait du souci pour rien. Tu dors à point fermés, et tu n'as visiblement pas quitté ton lit. Qui ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose. Ton sommeil a dû être agité... Très agité si on prend en compte le fait que tes oreillers ont volé à travers la pièce, que tu es complètement enroulé dans tes couvertures et que tu as balayé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit. Tu te réveilles quand j'entre dans ta chambre, et tu me regardes comme si j'étais Loptous en personne. Je sais bien que tu auraus préféré découvrir Azel à tes côtés, mais Azel n'est pas là... Il n'y a que moi ici, que moi pour prendre soin de toi et t'obliger à te lever. Il me faut quand même plus d'un quart d'heure d'efforts pour te faire sortir de ton lit et te rendre un air à peu près présentable. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu vas de moins en moins bien, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Je ne suis pas capable de te faire remonter la pente, je ne peux que te regarder sombrer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres...

_Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

_Last night as I lay on my bed,_

_Last night as I lay on my pillow,_

_I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead._

Au moins, c'est le week-end, maintenant. Je peux rester chez toi pour la nuit. Je n'aime pas te laisser seul. Quand les parents ont appris, pour Azel et toi, ils ont poussé les hauts cris. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre de me laisser te tenir compagnie, et au final, je suis simplement parti. Ils finiront bien par s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, nécessité fait loi. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve chez toi un vendredi soir, à essayer de te tirer de ton abattement. Mais rien n'y fait. J'ai beau tout essayer: films d'horreur comme tu aimes tant, blagues stupides, jeux de mots minables, pop-corn bien sucré, rien n'y fait. Tu regardes à peine le film, tu n'écoutes pas mes blagues ou tu y réponds à peine, et tu ne manges pas ton pop-corn. En fait, ce n'est pas la peine de regarder le film, j'ai un zombie juste à côté de moi sur le canapé. Ton manque de sommeil, ajouté au fait que tu ne manges presque rien et que te coiffer te paraît maintenant inutile, te donnent un air de mort-vivant parfait: teint pâle, cernes, air fatigué, crinière en bataille, Roméro n'aurait pas fait mieux. Après une heure d'efforts, je finis par baisser les bras et décrète l'heure d'aller se mettre au lit. Je te mets dans ton lit, bien bordé, et je vais m'installer sur ton canapé. Tu t'endors tout de suite, et comme je n'entends rien, je m'apprête à faire de même. La nuit s'annonce tranquille, après tout...

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me._

Erreur. Je dors depuis peut-être une heure, quand un raffut incroyable me réveille en sursaut. Un mélange de gémissements à fendre le coeur, de literie froissée et de chute d'objets. Et finalement, un choc sourd, plus fort. Je me dépêtre de mes couvertures aussi vite que je peux (et manque aller embrasser ta table basse), et je me précipite dans ta chambre. Tu me regardes d'un air assez ébahi, assis à côté de ton lit. Ton cauchemar était si effrayant que tu en es tombé... Je t'aide à te lever, et tu finis par te recoucher. Mais tu as l'air tellement perdu... Tellement triste... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras pour essayer de te consoler. Tu es tendu comme une corde de guitare, et je suis sûr que tu es en train de pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Alors, j'attends simplement que tu te calmes. Ce qui finit par arriver, après bien une demi-heure. Tu passes sans transition des larmes au sommeil. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, tu vas à nouveau faire des cauchemars et mettre en pièces le reste de ta chambre. Alors je reste. Tu te blottis contre moi sans te réveiller. Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec Ishtar, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas si désagréable... J'espère juste que personne n'en entendra parler, ou on va s'imaginer des choses, surtout les filles... Je finis moi aussi par m'endormir, et la nuit passe, car il faut bien qu'elle passe.

_O blow ye winds over the ocean,_

_O blow ye winds over the sea._

_O blow ye winds over the ocean,_

_And bring back my Bonnie to me._

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par des coups brutaux. Un simple coup d'oeil à ta montre (que je dois chercher par terre) m'apprend que même si nous sommes samedi, il est à peine six heures du matin. Pas de repos pour les braves... Tu te réveilles en sursaut, manquant de peu de m'assommer au passage. Je me décide à aller voir qui cogne comme un sourd à la porte. Ce n'est qu'avant d'ouvrir que je me rends compte que je ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de pyjama qui a tendance à tomber. Bon, tant pis, il est trop tôt. Je me débats un instant avec la clé avant de réussir à ouvrir. Plantée sur le seuil, il y a Audhumla. Elle a l'air assez mécontente. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle. Pendant une bonne minute, elle me balaye du regard de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Son expression est moqueuse, mais je sais à quoi je ressemble, surtout dans cette tenue... Elle demande sèchement:

- Où est Alvis?

Je ne peux que pointer la direction de ta chambre. Elle passe devant moi sans rien ajouter, entre dans la pièce et se campe devant le lit, poings sur les hanches. Je le sens mal... Tu te contentes de ramener une partie de ta tignasse en arrière et de lui jeter un regard vague. Il ne fallait pas... elle explose. Elle se met à crier, bien trop vite pour qu'à cette heure, on saisisse quelque chose. Après un moment, je finis par saisir qu'elle parle d'Azel. Elle hurle qu'il ne va pas bien du tout, qu'il ne dort plus, qu'il ne mange plus, qu'il ne parle plus... Comme toi, quoi. Ca fait assez peur à voir, cette furie rousse qui t'invective à propos de ton petit ami et demi-frère qui déprime à cause de votre rupture. Finalement, elle a l'air de se rendre compte que tu ne réagis pas. Elle s'exclame:

- Et toi, tu ne fais rien? Tu t'en fiches?

Elle attend une réponse, une réaction, que tu nies ou que tu la mettes à la porte. Au lieu de cela, tu éclates en sanglots. Elle te regarde pendant un instant alors que tu pleures comme une fontaine, puis elle fait demi-tour. Elle traverse l'appartement dans l'autre sens, comme un coup de vent, et sort en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il faut maintenant réparer les dégâts...

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me._

Une longue heure s'écoule. Après l'éclat d'Audhumla, pas question de se rendormir. Elle t'a littéralement traumatisé, à hurler comme ça à propos d'Azel et la culpabilité que tu dois ressentir pour le faire souffrir ainsi. Est-ce qu'elle s'est seulement rendue compte que tu souffrais autant? Non, elle a simplement vu qu'Azel n'allait pas bien du tout après votre rupture forcée, et quand il a fait un cauchemar, comme tu en fais toutes les nuits depuis, elle s'est dit que c'était ta faute parce que tu l'avais séduit et fait une erreur, et elle a débarqué ici, bien déterminée à te massacrer si jamais tu ne manifestais pas un immense remords et rampais pour implorer son pardon. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir dans cet état, toi aussi. Tes pleurs l'ont surprise. Ils ont fini par se calmer, comme les autres. Mais depuis, tu ne bouges plus. Tu regardes dans le vague, un point quelconque sur ta couverture. A moins de regarder de près, on a l'impression que tu ne respires même plus... Je commence à vraiment avoir peur. Je me demande si Audhumla n'a pas cassé quelque chose chez toi, avec ses accusations idiotes... Ce n'était pas si subtil... Je voudrais te consoler à nouveau, mais j'ai peur d'aggraver les choses, moi aussi. Je suis tellement absorbé dans mes soucis, que je n'entends pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les pas sur le plancher. Quelques coups frappés sur le cadre de la porte de ta chambre nous font lever la tête à tous les deux. Et là, sur le seuil, tout pâle et habillé comme l'as de pique, l'air aussi épuisé et malheureux que toi, se tient Azel.

_The winds have blown over the ocean,_

_The winds have blown over the sea,_

_The winds have blown over the ocean,_

_And brought back my Bonnie to me._

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Je fixe Azel comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'une hallucination causée par le manque de sommeil ou la pitié que j'éprouve pour toi, et je ne peux que le fixer d'un air abruti. Toi, pas contre...Tu retrouves toute la vivacité qui t'a fait défaut ces derniers jours. Avant que personne n'ait pu bouger, tu te lèves d'un bond, comme si tu volais au-dessus de ton lit, et tu te jettes sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que tu lui atterris littéralement dessus en une parfaite démonstration de "flying hug", avec une telle violence que notre pauvre Azel, pas habitué à un choc pareil, va s'écraser sur le plancher en t'entraînant avec lui. Et bien sûr, il ne peut pas se relever parce qu'une grande andouille rouquine est vautrée sur lui à lui faire des câlins. Et à bien y regarder, ça n'a pas l'air de tellement le déranger. Ca doit être la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il sourit. Il te rend ton câlin et te murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Finalement, Roméo a retrouvé sa Juliette... En levant les yeux de cet émouvant tableau (mes deux cousins en train de se faire des papouilles sur le plancher), je vois Audhumla, debout sur le seuil, qui vous regarde elle aussi. Le moment est venu de vous laisser seuls tous les deux, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Je l'empoigne donc par le bras et la traîne hors de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Elle n'a pas l'air contente (elle voulait certainement lorgner encore un peu), mais il est temps que vous soyez un peu seuls, après plus d'une semaine loin l'un de l'autre... L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez réunis, enfin. Ce n'est qu'ensemble que vous reviendrez à la lumière, et je pense qu'elle n'est plus loin...

_Bring back, bring back, _

_O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

_Bring back, bring back, _

Epilogue: le temps a passé. Vous êtes toujouts ensemble, lui et toi. Bien sûr, c'est mal, et la moitié de la famille vous a reniés avec pertes et fracas, mais vous vous en fichez. L'essentiel, c'est que chacun ait l'autre. La société n'autorise pas le mariage entre personnes d'une même famille, mais de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas mariés. Simplement deux frères vivant ensemble. Les parents ont protesté, bien sûr. La famille, c'est sacré, mais pas à ce point, etc... Vous n'y avez pas fait attention. J'ai bien aimé ton argument pour désarmer la grand-mère s'exclamant que vous deviez avoir des petites amies et des enfants. Tu lui as répondu "Yurius, Yuria et Cyas sauront bien s'en occuper". Au final, tu as fait comme d'habitude, à ta tête. Et c'est tant mieux. Au lycée, vous agissez discrètement, comme si de rien n'était. Pas la peine de te faire virer. Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez ensemble et heureux. Si vous l'êtes, nous le sommes. Et dans ce cas, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... non?

_You brought back my Bonnie to me._

* * *

Making-Of qui sera un peu plus long:

- à la base, je ne suis pas pour l'inceste. Mais bon, c'est dans le jeu, hein. Et puis Alvis et Azel sont tellement mignons ensemble...

- toute la fic est à la deuxième personne, parce que je n'arrivais pas à décider si je devais écrire à la première ou la troisième.

- Audhumla n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Lumeha qui me l'a gentiment prêtée en tant qu'élément perturbateur. Tous ensemble, faisons un gros câlin à Lumy!

- d'ailleurs, la Lumy en question m'a vraiment bien aidée pour tout ce qui concerne nos deux amoureux (j'ai pas joué à FE4) et tous les soucis que j'ai eu avec le scénario...

- Yurius, Cyas et Yuria sont normalement les gosses de Vivis, mais il est un peu jeune pour ça, je crois.

- finalement, Can't Get my Head around You fait partie des Feux de l'Emblème, et donc je peux y faire référence!

- pour moi, Poison est la plus belle chanson d'amour que je connaisse. Et elle colle parfaitement. Vive Alice Cooper!

- My Bonnie est un traditionnel de je-ne-sais-où.

- allusion subtile à Loptous power! =D

- en relisant la fic, je me dis que je suis vraiment pas gentille avec Vivis et Zel... les pauvres... A qui le tour ensuite? review?


End file.
